Miracle generation
by Aoi to Sakura
Summary: By Sakura/Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang memiliki darah suci. Ia ditakdirkan menjadi kekasih seorang vampir. Perebutan kekuasaan dan cinta membumbui kisah cinta 2 dunia. Manusia dan Vampir. Dua dunia berbeda dalam kisah cinta mereka yang panjang ... Nantikan kisah mereka di Miracle Generation cerita penuh intrik,perjuangan dan luka serta kisah manis mereka...


MIRACLE GENERATION

(Song : Destiny)

Author : Sakura

Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Genre : Romance,

Type : Sequel

Rating : PG-13, T

Disclamer : Naruto milik Masashi cerita, setting, alur adalah milik author. Ini merupakan cerita berdasarkan khayalan author yang nggak akan terwujud di dunia nyata. Jangan anggap terlalu serius cerita ini. Nikmati saja ceritanya, jika tak suka dengan cerita yang author buat sebaiknya tidak usah dibaca.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Percikan air terdengar di sebuah daerah, cairan bening berjatuhan di bumi,awan menggelap,angin ramai melingkupi gemuruh dan petir menggelegar. Tampak beberapa orang terburu-buru memasuki katedral bergaya europe berornament classic-modern tersebut,di tengah hujan lebat dan dinginnya teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan di katedral diikuti suara gelegar petir bersama halilintar.

"Yang Mulia Ratu tolong bertahanlah, tarik nafas perlahan, istana, Yang Mulia Ratu telah mengalami kontraksi,"ucap cemas dayang itu menjadi saksi kelahiran sang pewaris tahta kerajaan **GOLDENIA GLORYAN GOLPELLYAN -VAMPIRE- .**

14 Januari 100 tahun kemudian

Seperti kejadian seratus tahun yang lalu, keluarga pengusaha konglomerat sedang menanti kelahiran putri bungsu mereka yang akan diberi nama APPRODHITA HELENA ALEXANDRIA WILLIAM atau nama Jepangnya Haruno Sakura. Melalui proses yang panjang,akhirnya sang ibu melahirkan dengan selamat bersama dirinya.

 **SEBUAH TULISAN TERCETAK DI SEBUAH BUKU BERLAMBANG ZODIAK :**

 **Sang pewaris akan menikah dengan gadis dari klan penyembuh atau biasa disebut klan healer yang juga memiliki darah keturunan dari klan 2 keturunan tersebut akan menjadi Generasi Keajaiban.**

 **16 tahun kemudian...**

Seorang gadis mengelap peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya memakai handuk kecil berwarna suara lagu classic khusus seseorang yang menekuni tarian keindahan dan kelentukan tubuh, Ballet itu namanya. Ia berlatih di tempat sebuah rumah bergaya classic france berhias lukisan karya pelukis terkenal asal negeri itu seperti tempat khusus yang disediakan untuknya dan pada kenyataanya memang begitu. Gadis bermata black pearl berambut hitam panjang itu terengah-engah setelah menjalani latihan rutinnya.

" maaf besar menelpon dan ingin berbicara dengan Anda,"ucap sopan seseorang mengenakan pakaian waiters.

"Baiklah,terima bisa kembali ke tempatmu,"dengan anggun ia menyuruh pelayan itu pergi lalu mengangkat ganggang telpon dan mendekatkannya ke telinga kanannya.

"Nanni tou-san?"tanyanya pada otousannya yang sekarang menetap di Jepang sembari mengambil minuman isotonik di nakas kecil di samping kirinya.

"Oh..Sayang. Otou-san dan Okaa-san menginginkanmu untuk kembali ke Jepang,"ucapan tou-san itu membuatnya melebarkan pupil matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Otou-sannya tidak tiba-tiba saja meminta dia untuk kembali ke Jepang. WHAT THE HELL GUYS?

"Nanni?Apakah itu suatu keharusan?"tanyanya mulai mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula.

"Intinya kau harus kembali ke sini,ini adalah perintah Haruno Sakura!"ucap Oto-san agak keras. SKAK MAT, ia tak akan bisa menolak permintaan sang ayah

"Hai aku akan pulang,"ucapnya menurut sambil menghela nafas kasar.

"Sbastian apakah kau ada di luar?"tanyanya pada sopir pribadinya.

"Iya ada yang bisa saya bantu?"ia membungkuk sopan tanda hormat kepada keluarga yang telah membesarkannya tersebut.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke Santorini sebentar,tolong siapkan penerbanganku," Sakura berdiri melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Baik mengerti,"ia minta undur diri dan membungkuk seperti sebelumnya setelah itu ia pergi melalui pintu.

-0000-

SANTORINI YUNANI

Sakura POV

Aku sekarang berada di negara ,tempat di mana kisah cerita dewa-dewa Yunani menyukainya adalah di sini begitu banyak kenangan sejarah mengenai dewa-dewa Yunani di Gunung diriku menyukai seni,budaya dan sejarah apalagi sastra dan ballet.

Angin semilir menyelimuti setiap langkahku ke tempat objek wisata umum di sebuah kota yang dikenal bernama mengenakan sweater model terbuka berwarna merah dan hotpant 2 cm dari atas pinggang,benar-benar ini adalah kota paling terkenal di Santorini benar-benar recommended for Community of Art,Culture or History please come here!

Aku begitu menyukai suasana seperti ini,kota ini terletak di atas tebing,jadinya bangunan di sini terlihat seperti pulau vulkanik di atas laut Aegea ini diambil dari Kota Oia ini.

Sakura POV END

"BRUK..."tanpa sengaja ia menabrak sesosok namja bertubuh tegap bermata tajam dan Sakura terpesona garis rahangnya memperlihatkan betapa luar biasanya namja bertatapan cukup lama di depan berlambang Zodiak tak ingin sedetik pun melepaskan tatapan menghanyutkan -olah ada sebuah magnet yang membuat mereka betah dalam keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Hm...Gomennasai,"ucap Sakura setelah tersadar dalam lautan luapan perasaan menyalurkan melalui tatapan lama ,sebuah perasaan asing menyusup di relung hati mereka.

"Hai, daijobu?"tanya lembut laki-laki God suaranya kenapa hati ini tampak serasa sangat merindukannya?

"Hai, arigatou, ah senangnya bertemu orang Jepang di sini. Boku wa Sakura desu. Panggil saja Sakura tanpa suffix apapun" mereka berjalan berdampingan bertepatan tanda Gold Triangle,simbol itu bersinar dan masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka seperti Slow Motion.

"Uchiha Sasuke,aku juga merasa kalau kita berjalan bersama?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum detik Sakura terpesona.

"Tentu saja,"ucapnya wajahnya agak kali pertama ia berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki.

Sakura POV

Akhirnya kami beriringan pergi bersama beberapa kali kami berfoto kami melanjutkan bangunan-bangunan sambil sedikit berbincang diselingi canda dan senyum melekat di antara kami sungguh bangunannya bercat putih dengan jendela dan pintu yang berwarna biru, bahkan gereja-gerejanya pun bercat putih dengan kubah warna biru. Karena bangunannya bersusun-susun, kami harus naik turun tangga batu sempit untuk pergi dari bangunan ke bangunan lain.

Terkadang kami harus melewati halaman rumah orang dan melewati gang sempit yang bersih dan merupakan kenangan terindah bersama namja yang baru namja yang begitu memukau dia pasti banyak fans di sekolahnya.

Bunga-bunga tropis juga menjadi pemandangan indah karena nyaris disetiap tempat terdapat bunga bougenvillia warna-warni, baik itu dalam pot atau yang tumbuh liar tapi justru terlihat indah.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ayah Sasuke punya sebuah perkebunan anggur di Megalochori; kota pengolahan anggur terkenal di Santorini, maka dari itu ia punya villa di Oia.

Siangnya, kami pergi ke sebuah taverna (restoran terbuka) dekat villa Jong kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini?Tapi yang kutahu aku nyaman dan merasa aman serta hangat taverna seorang laki-laki yang tinggi besar berwajah sangat Yunani menyambut kami dengan ramah bahkan mendampingi waktu kami memilih menu dan dia merekomendasikan appetizer salad Yunani berisi potongan-potongan sayur, keju, potongan pita (roti Yunani) serta biji zaitun ditata dalam piring bulat besar dan disiram dengan minyak zaitun yang lezat.

Main course-nya, Sasuke memilih octopus grilled dan ikan tude bakar yang disajikan bersama nasi putih. Awalnya agak ragu memakan guritanya, tapi setelah mencoba satu suap, aku langsung menyukainya.

Dan sebagai dessert-nya kami mencoba Baklava, kue asli Turki yang rasanya manis sekali dan beraroma cinnamon. Ternyata kami juga mendapat bonus semacam tiramisu slice yang creamy, yang ini ternyata lebih enak daripada Baklava yang terlalu manis rasanya.

Diakhiri dengan menyesap jus buah delima yang segar, kami terkapar karena kekenyangan.

Tapi dia mengajakku untuk berkeliling kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tunjukkan mengenai kota ini padaku. Yah, dia memang sering pergi ke sini bersama keluarganya aku bisa tahu?Padahal baru bertemu entah kenapa tadi kami berbincang begitu saja kalau ia tahu hampir semua sudut pulau berbentuk embrio ini.

Kami melanjutkan jalan-jalan melalui gang-gang sempit disela-sela bangunan yang tumpang tindih tidak teratur tetapi justru menjadi artistik secara arsitektural. Sasuke berhenti saat kami sampai di tepi jalan raya; di sini jalanannya lumayan landai.

"Sakura, kau ingin ke pantai?" tanyanya sambil menata poninya yang tersibak oleh angin.

"Pantai?" aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak suka pantai, bahkan cenderung membencinya,"

"Ee?" Sasuke berusaha melebarkan matanya yang kecil. Dan aku baru sadar kalau tanpa sadar aku mengatakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran─walau sebenarnya ia memang selalu penasaran dengan hidupku.

"Saat kecil aku pernah tenggelam di pantai," aku mengakui dengan sedikit ragu dan malu. "Dan karena itu aku jadi malas ke pantai," kuatur nada bicaraku sewajar mungkin. Aku tak mau Sakura tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena aku tak ingin memberi tahunya kalau sebenarnya aku takut pergi ke pantai. Kenangan saat tenggelam sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu masih melekat di otakku. Kenangan pahit yang bahkan membuat sahabat terbaikku meninggal gara-gara menyelamatkanku.

Sasuke tersenyum terulur dan menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Ia mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana seorang Sakura bisa tenggelam,"obrolan kami terpaksa terhenti saat sebuah Mercedes berhenti di tepi jalan; tepat di depan kami.

Seorang pria bersetelan hitam keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum pada aku dan Sasuke.

"Tuan muda,mari pergi!" katanya dan membuka pintu penumpang untuk tadi sempat bingung siapa ia adalah sopir pribadinya.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia mengangguk dan memberiku isyarat agar aku masuk diikuti oleh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum saat beradu pandang denganku. Jantungku berdegup cepat karena senyum itu, aku tak tahu sampai kapan hal seperti ini akan terjadi padaku; salah tingkah karena senyumannya.

"Dia paman Idate,seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaan ayahku," jelasnya tanpa ia tahu kalau dari tadi aku mengawasi pria yang kini duduk di belakang kemudi dan menjalankan mobil.

"Oh," aku mengangguk kecil.

"Tuan muda, apa anda jadi pergi ke pantai Kamari?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke, lalu menoleh padaku. "Kau tidak membenci gunung 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Oke. Kita pergi ke Emporio paman," katanya setelah memberiku senyum sekilasnya yang sangat menawan.

Kita sampai di desa yang dimaksud Sasuke setelah berkendara selama setengah jam. Desanya tak jauh beda dengan Oia, masih dipenuhi rumah-rumah mungil putih yang semrawut. Tapi di sini terasa lebih sepi dan hening.

Sasuke menarikku keluar dari mobil. Ia terlihat antusias sekali saat menunjukkan sebuah bukit di belakang desa ini.

"Kita kesana Sakura, ke Gavrilou Hill." ia tertawa dan membawaku pergi ketempat yang ia maksud.

Kami berhenti saat melewati sebuah kastil. Sasuke memberi tahu kalau itu adalah kastil Goulas. Ia mengajakku berkeliling sebentar dan aku terpana mendapati sebuah menara lonceng di belakang kastil. Aku ingin berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi, tapi Jongin segera mengajakku pergi. Ia benar-benar semena-mena karena ia sudah sering kesini.

"Kalau kita berlama-lama, kita tidak bisa kembali ke Oia sebelum senja Jin," katanya saat aku protes. "Nanti aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu main ke sini kalau kau mau,"

Aku mengerang kesal saat mengikutinya berjalan menaiki bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi ini. Kami sampai di atas bukit sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian.

"WAW!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak keras saat menyadari kalau ternyata bukit ini dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga poppy merah yang terhampar indah. Di sebelah utara padang bunga poppy tersebut terdapat sekitar enam kincir angin yang saling bersisihan. Sayang, kincir anginnya telah rusak semua.

Di tengah padang bunga, tumbuh sebuah pohon beech yang terlihat sudah berusia puluhan tahun. Aku tertarik untuk berlindung di bawah rimbunnya daun pohon itu dari sengatan matahari yang sangat panas.

Aku berlari ke bawah pohon itu, duduk dan menyandarkan punggungku pada batangnya yang besar dan kuat. Arigatou ne Sasuke-kun.

-0000-

Kami tiba di Oia senja hari. Dialagi-lagi dengan antusias menarik lenganku melewati tangga-tangga yang kurasa tak ada habisnya.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah tempat─semacam reruntuhan bangunan kuno, yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari tempat lainnya. Di sini lumayan ramai dengan para turis yang berkumpul, kata Sasuke mereka menunggu sunset yang dinobatkan sebagai sunset terindah di dunia oleh sebuah majalah internasional.

Aku tertawa senang melihat seorang pria berwajah Spanyol memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa Spanyol secara sukarela untuk menghibur para turis yang memburu sunset. Menambah kesan roamantis yang justru membuatku canggung karena aku di sini bersama Sasuke─yang secara harfiah mereka menganggap jongin kekasihku.

Dan aku semakin canggung saat melihat beberapa turis yang datang berpasangan berciuman mesra di bawah sinar matahari keemasan yang indah.

Dia menuntunku merapat ke sisi tebing yang sedikit longgar dari para turis. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku kuat. "Aku selalu membayangkan aku akan menggenggam tanganmu sambil menikmati detik-detik matahari tenggelam di sini," ia berbisik ke telingaku.

"Dan sekarang kau memang menggenggam tanganku," aku berkata sok acuh untuk menutupi rasa gugupku.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, aku senang sekali,"

Aku menghela napas dan meamandangi lingkaran besar keemasan di atas laut Aegea yang semakin lama semakin rendah.

Semua mata turis juga tertuju pada hal yang sama denganku; melihat matahari yang perlahan merangkak turun untuk pulang ke peraduannya, meninggalkan Santorini dalam kegelapan yang damai. Kami semua bertepuk tangan saat mataharinya benar-benar tenggelam di balik lautan yang juga mulai kehilangan warna birunya tanpa cahaya matahari.

Kami sampai ke villa sekitar pukul tujuh sekembalinya dari melihat sunset. Walau sama-sama lapar, tapi kami memutuskan untuk mandi dulu sebelum mencari makan malam karena Sasuke akan mengajakku makan malam di Thira (Fira).

"Benar-benar seperti mimpi aku bisa menyaksikan sunset di Oia," kataku saat kami masuk ke dalam -lampunya sudah menyala, kurasa paman Idate yang menyalakannya karena tadi ia mengatakan kalau akan membersihkan villa selagi aku dan Sasuke melihat aku ditawari untuk tinggal bersamanya dan aku menerimanya.

Setelah ini aku dan dia tak akan saling bertemu itu membuatku takut takkan dapat bertemu denggannya dia akan melupakan aku setelah dia kembali ke rutinitasnya ke kehidupannya tanpa diriku di bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng dan berusaha bersikap normal tanpa merisaukan kebingungan yang merayapi otakku. "Aku akan segera mandi," kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruang duduk, menuju kamar mandi.

Ini berlebihan, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana aku nanti kalau dia mulai melupakanku dan pergi meninggalkanku bukankah itu tindakan yang masuk akal?Aku hanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja dikenalnya,jika dia melupakanku itu merupakan hal yang apa ini?Ini menyiksaku Tuhan, hah sampai lupa bukankah kami baru mengenal? Sakura no baka!

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam saat tanganku berhasil mencapai gagang pintu. Tapi belum sempat aku memutarnya tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukku dari mendekapku kuat-kuat untuk alasan yang tak kumengerti.

"Sasuke-kun , ada apa?" tubuhku mulai gemetar dalam pelukannya. Lututku-pun turut gemetar karena perasaan sesak yang menghimpit dadaku terasa semakin karena kuatnya tangan Sasuke yang mendekapku, tapi karena kehangatan yang tersalur dari tubuhnya ke tak mau kehangatan yang nyaman itu pergi, tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengakuinya untuk diriku sendiri sekalipun.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" napas Jongin menyapu leherku, membuatku bergidik.

"Hah? Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," aku berbohong; tentu saja, mana mungkin aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku memikirkan dirinya.

"Jangan berbohong. Sejak pulang dari Empirio kau jadi banyak menyesal telah mengenalku? Atau kau…"

"SASUKEE!" aku membentaknya tanpa menoleh padanya yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di salah satu sisi leherku.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu semua yang kupikirkan," ucapku dengan suara bergetar aku hanya takut kau melupakan aku.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku agar terlepas dari pelukannya,aku berhasil tapi itu justru membuatku berada pada posisi yang salah sekarang; aku kini terperangkap pada pintu di belakangku dan tubuh Sasuke di depanku Ia meletakkan tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuhku hingga aku tak bisa menunduk, kubiarkan rambutku yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahku untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu.

"Bagaimana aku tak bersikap seolah-olah tahu tentang pikiranmu kalau kalau kau tak pernah mau mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan padaku," ia merendahkan nada suaranya, lalu menunduk hingga wajahnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan wajahku. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suaranya yang rendah terdengar semakin melembut.

"Aku…aku hanya berpikir kalau kau akhirnya akan meninggalkanku dan melupakan semua kenangan kita saat kau kembali ke kehidupanmu nanti," aku menggigiti bibir bawahku gugup. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau saat itu tiba?" lagi-lagi air mata irasional kembali mengalir dari mataku.

"Aku tak pernah peduli pada hal yang tidak kusukai. Jika aku tidak menyukai sesuatu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mengganggu hidupku," aku mengusap pipiku yang basah dengan kasar. "Jadi, jika aku sudah membiarkan seseorang masuk dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya meninggalkanku dan melupakanku meski kita baru saja kenal dan akan."

"Sakura,"

"Termasuk dirimu .Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tak pernah dari itu jangan pernah berpikir untuk meluapkan aku,meski kita berpisah nanti,"isakku. Kumajukan wajahku dan kubiarkan bibirku menyentuh bibir mendapatkan first kissku yangberharga hanya umtuk terakhir untuknya.

Kupikir ini hanya akan menjadi ciuman ringan karena suasana yang sedang melodramatis ini, tapi aku salah─Sasuke memegangi wajahku saat aku akan menghentikan ciuman tak bisa menghindar dan meneruskan ciuman yang semakin liar ini.

Hah?

Aku terperanjat saat kurasakan tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuh dadaku disela-sela ciuman membelalakkan mataku kaget,tapi Sasuke tak peduli, tangannya bahkan tak hanya meneyentuh,tapi meremas dadaku dan itu membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhku─terlebih di pangkal aku mulai menginginkan Sasuke menyentuhku lebih jauh lagi.

Bibir kami masih saling berpagut, lidah kami terjalin dan menari erotis bersama. Sasuke membuatku tahu bahwa berciuman adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Saliva Sasuke masuk ke kerongkonganku karena aku harus mendongak untuk berciuman dengannya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Kurasa ia memang sengaja saliva itu perlahan mengalir dan menimbulkan suara erotis saat aku berusaha menelannya.

Bibir Sasuke meninggalkan bibirku,beralih menyusuri natural aku mendongak agar Sasuke dapat dengan leluasa mengakses tersadar kalau ini adalah tindakan yang perlahan meloloskan aku tersadar ini adalah sesuatu yang menahan baru kenal dan melakukan mendorong tubuhnya dan meronta dalam tak ingin kita melakukan hal diluar batas karena kami belum melakukan penyatuan suci secara sakral yaitu pernikahan.

"Nngh…uugu…Sa...sueh..keehh..ber..,hen..ti.."

Aku berhasil terkejut,tampak dari wajahnya ia menyesal telah melakukan diluar batas tapi terlambat aku sedikit marah dan malu,tak masalah jika ia menciumku tapi kalau tindakannya tanpa rasa suka atau dia melakukannya?I

"Sakura gomen ne ak...aku.."ia terbata dalam buru-buru membenarkan letak berlalu pergi tanpa mendengarkan ,bukan maksud aku membencimu tapi...

"Sakura..."teriaknya.

-00000-

"Hallo tou-san. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang sekarang,"aku menutup memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang sekarang. Gomen Sasuke-kun bukannya aku membencimu tapi aku malu bertemu kasih atas kenangan memegang kalung merupakan tanda bukti kebersamaan kita. Arigato.. Hontouni Arigato

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Akhirnya selesai ngerjain ini sambil dengerin lagunya infinite... aku menggunakan lagu EX0 dan INFINITE untuk buat per chap. Semoga pada suka.


End file.
